villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Elder God
The Elder God is an incomprehensible semi-physical being from an alien dimension and the main antagonist of the 2010 platformer survival horror game The Breach. Appearance In it's own dimension it can be described as a gigantic butterfly-like creature with tendrils on its face, consisting of some kind of solid light energy. It appears "personally" only in Sergei's mind during the final battle and is able to shoot huge yellow light beams from where its face supposed to be and can fly right up to Sergei to attempt to push him into the abyss. After being defeated, it appears that, just like the first boss, the creature gets forcefully warped back to its own world via large bluish rift. Although it is said to be the main cause of Hermes' corruption, Chief Medical Officer mentions "his children" and other "magnificent beings and gods", while one of the yellow cult members refers to it in the plural, meaning that all the mutated creatures and the yellow liquid are cosmic beings themselves or are a significant part of the Yellow God. Biography Equipped with the revolutionary SW-jump engine able to traverse interdimensional rifts, Hermes starship has returned to the solar system but is not responding to the nearby stations. One of the station workers named Sergei is sent to the ship in order to investigate the worrisome silence. Once there, he realizes that something is seriously wrong: emergency lights are on, the air is contaminated and the first crew member he encounters looks like a reanimated corpse, attacking him after floating in the air for a few moments. He then starts to have painful visions, the first one showing him a glimpse of an odd landscape, filled with humanoid yellowish creatures, strange symbols floating in the sky and a huge insect-like figure floating atop of a mountain, trying to communicate with him. After waking up and proceeding further, he understands that the whole ship is crowded with all sorts of horrible mutants and sets off on a mission to destroy the ship and get out alive. On his way to the engine room, he stumbles upon several terminals with the logs telling the tragic story of Hermes' downfall, revealing that SW-jump engine has failed to bring the ship back on time, trapping everyone in a parallel dimension where no time exists and exposing them to some kind of corrupting influence that has forced almost every crew member to become insane, mutilating themselves and murdering others, mutating and starting a cult worshiping the color yellow. Sergei's visions now send him to a weird place filled with the black void and the ground covered in yellow liquid, where former commander of the ship slowly mutates and pleads Sergei to save humanity from these horrible beings, using the ship's engine to destroy it. However, the penultimate vision is "hijacked" by the "messenger of the yellow light", mutated Chief Medical Officer who tries to persuade Sergei into accepting the disease, which ends in Sergei angrily rejecting the offer. When he finally reaches the engine room he receives one last vision in which The Yellow God descends from the top of the mountain and attempts to mentally kill/transform Sergei, but he manages to shoot it down, pushing it out of his mind. He sets the engine into self-destruction mode and escapes on a life pod, while Hermes is obliterated/sent into another dimension. Upon Sergei's arrival to the station, no one believes him, incriminating him with slaughtering Hermes's crew and sending him to the insane asylum. During one of the interrogations recorded by his therapist, Sergei starts vomiting blood and spews out what seems to be an alien parasite, making the therapist flee in terror. Powers And Abilities '''Telepathy: '''The Elder God has powerful mental influence over every member of the ship, inducing nightmares and visions, making them violent and paranoid. '''Possession: '''The Elder God is able to reanimate corpses and mutate the flesh of the creatures it manipulated into "accepting" the transformation. The first zombified crew member that we see is being violently shaken in the air by some unseen force before he springs back to life and the other cult member mutates into an "Inquisitor" upon showing eagerness to serve "the yellow light master". '''Mind intrusion and Manifestation: '''The Elder God can force its way into someone's mind, taking the form of a giant insect. It flies all over the place and is able to shoot dangerous yellow beams under different angles. After enough damage is done by it, the one who was possessed either dies or transforms in reality. Gallery Screenshot (823).png|The first possessed crew member. Screenshot (824).png Screenshot (826).png|Sergei's first vision of The Yellow God. Screenshot (829).png|A possessed crew member vomiting the yellow liquid. Screenshot (830).png|The Elder God drawn on a wall by a mind-broken crew member. Screenshot (837).png|One of the member's chest split open by a creature, presumably a form of The Yellow God. Screenshot (838).png Screenshot (843).png|The mutating commander. Screenshot (845).png Screenshot (855).png 453463.png|One of the cultists transforming into the "Inquisitor", bursting with the yellow liquid. Screenshot (858).png Screenshot (859).png 436783468.png|The Chief Medical Officer trying to make Sergei submit. Screenshot (875).png Screenshot (876).png Screenshot (887).png|The graphic mutation of several crew members. Screenshot (892).png|The Yellow Dimension merging with the ship. Screenshot (893).png Screenshot (898).png|The Elder God itself during the final battle. Screenshot (902).png Screenshot (901).png|Elder God's light beam. Screenshot (909).png|Sergei transforming in the end, which probably means that the infection will eventually reach Earth. Screenshot (910).png Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Deities Category:Energy Beings Category:Game Bosses Category:Possessor Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Torturer Category:Cult Leaders Category:Amoral Category:Successful Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Enigmatic Category:Imprisoned Category:Immortals Category:Psychics Category:Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Contradictory Category:Murderer Category:Parasite Category:Hegemony Category:Neutral Evil Category:Multi-Beings Category:Deal Makers Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Paranormal Category:Thought-Forms Category:Sophisticated Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Genocidal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Harbinger for Rebirth